S01E01
S01E01 is the first episode of Seconds From Disaster. Plot Phase 1 2018 April 9th, Cliff Roads, 11:49 AM An ETK 6000 was seen parking behind a blue Audi and a Red Dodge Durango. The person gets out of the truck and walks to the house. Then, at 11:50 AM, after ten seconds, the ETK 6000 begins to roll backwards and bumps into a Toyota Prius and falls down-hill. The truck flattens a blue car and crashes into a police car that rolls down-hill with the truck. Then a citizen, named Susan, warns the car in front of her to watch out. and the ETK crashes onto a bus, and finally lands on the beach, and so did the cop. Phase 2 2010 June 16th, Black Hills, 2:01 PM An old Dodge Charger was riding along the dirt road. Meanwhile, a GTS was getting some gas at the village, while a Chevrolet SS 427 was going to the village as well. A pickup truck was speeding along the road like the Dodge Charger. Then Officer Dave, who had been hiding under a ramp, begins to follow the pickup to stop him. Then, at 2:04 PM the Dodge Charger crashes into Dave and does a rollover once, and bumps back-to-back into a Dodge Coronet that crashes into a sign, which makes the Chevrolet SS crash into the gas tank, which explodes while the GTS guy was filling up. Phase 3 2018 September 14th, Beam Mountains, 3:40 PM A van driver, named Eric, drives in Beam Mountains, while David, a Kamaz semi driver, pulls another semi truck for repairs. A Chevy Tahoe driver, named Ben, drives along Beam Mountains as well. An RV driver does the same. Eric's van breaks down, in the wrong place. Meanwhile, an Ibishu Adventure Blackfoot driver, named Tom, drives up to a fruit seller, Rick. Above, Eric desperately tries to start his car, as Ben pulls up, offering to help. He suggested they should try to push the van a little further so no one crashes into the trailer. But, unfortunately, someone calls Ben and he eeded to answer the phone call. Then, David comes along. There was a steep turn that led to Eric and Ben. He couldn't stop in time and bumps into Eric's trailer, and he dangled helplessly from a cliff. Ben was going to help him, but it was too late. David fell down, at 3:45, crashed into the RV, and pushes Rick downhill until they hit a tree. Phase 4 2018 July 1st, Freeway 161, 1:07 PM A bus driver was carrying some people down the freeway with his bus. But there was something strange going on. There was a strange sound from the left front tire. The noise grows louder, and the bus driver heard it. As a Dodge Durango, that pulls a trailer, passes by, at 1:09 the tire explodes. The bus driver steers the bus to the left, that makes the Dodge Durango steer right and crashes into a wall. The bus driver shouts for everybody to hold on. And he crashes into an RV, crashes into a few running cars, and a few parked cars. And the bus stops. Video Category:Videos